Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to lawn maintenance systems and methods, and more particularly to methods, systems, machines, equipment, automation, services, and the like, relating to landscaping, golf course maintenance, turf care, and the like.
Discussion of the Background
In recent decades, there have been great leaps of technology in machine and equipment design, and with respect to building such technology with increased use of electronics, electrical devices, information and communications technology (ICT), new types of power sources, automation, autonomous vehicle systems, and the like. However, such technology has not being extensively used in golf course and turf care machines, and the like, nor has a service provider concept and business related thereto been extensively developed.
Therefore, there is a need for further development of such technology with respect to methods, systems, machines, equipment, automation, services, and the like, relating to landscaping, golf course maintenance, turf care, and the like